Airborne
by Evelos
Summary: Under cover of night, a chase begins. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Exhale_

_Wonder if Sparky's keeping up..._

A knife to her throat.

_Inhale_

"There you are."

Fang chuckled, and her mouth opened in a smile. "Here I am... Best two out of three?"

_Tch_. "If you think you can keep going..."

The knife lowered, and Fang burst out from the cover. She concentrated, channeling energy into her legs. Fang glanced behind her, the streets were nearly empty at this hour. It was better this way, her rap sheet didn't need any more padding.

A blur of pink jolted Fang out of her thoughts, and she swerved to avoid a collision.

Fang chuckled as she ran. "Not fast enough, sweetheart!"

"You want _fast_?"

A delightful shiver ran up Fang's spine, and she changed course. The streets were too simple, it was time to up the ante.

Lightning studied her target. Fang was leaving the district, and fast. A corner of her mouth tugged upward, and Lightning forced a burst of magic into her feet.

The buildings parted, but Fang didn't slow. She smirked, and glanced behind her. The smirk widened, Lightning was right on her heels.

Fang laughed into the night, and the street ended. Time seemed to slow, and Fang simply fell. Distant lights twinkled from the abyss beneath her, but Fang's smile never faltered. She closed her eyes, and channeled.

A burst of blue, and Fang was soaring. Air whipped through her mane of hair, and her eyes watered. Fang surged forward, and laughed at the ant-sized city below.

A thud, and Fang was falling. Hands grasped for each other, and they were free-falling. Lightning couldn't help but smile at Fang's face, an equal expression of surprise, exhilaration, and affection.

"I would _love_ to keep staring into your eyes forever... But we're cutting things a little close, eh?"

Lightning blushed, and scowled at the ground. She gripped Fang's hands a little tighter, and channeled magic into both of them. They floated, and landed in a park.

Fang drew her close, and planted a kiss in her hair. She buried her nose in the pink locks, and Lightning could hear Fang mumble something into her neck.

"Best three out of five?"

Lightning smirked.

"You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

_100 calories per cup, not including milk-_

Lightning glanced up from the box of cereal, and narrowed her eyes at Fang.

"Put it back."

Fang's eyebrow twitched. "Put what back?"

Lightning hissed under her breath, and began to excavate the contents of their shopping cart.

"C'mon, Light..."

Fang ducked beneath a bag of cheese curls, which hurtled down the aisle. An elderly man squawked in surprise, and Lightning blanched when he glared at them.

Fang smiled at him. "Our _deepest_ apologies, sir." Fang said, "My girlfriend has the most _terrible _cheese allergy."

The man grumbled, and shuffled down another aisle. Lightning's hand shot out, and Fang yelped.

Lightning tugged Fang's ear next to her lips. "Pull something like that again, and you _will_ be sorry."

Fang smirked, and slipped out from Lightning's grasp. "And just how sorry will I be?" Fang waggled her eyebrows.

Lightning grit her teeth, and Fang had to dodge away from the shopping cart.

"Wait up, Light!"

–

"Fang..."

"What have you got against gummy worms?"

Lightning shook her head. "Nothing, but I made a list, and-"

Fang slung an arm over Lightning's shoulder. "Lists are supposed to be flexible!"

Lightning narrowed her eyes, but dropped the subject. They were about to check out in a moment, and it wouldn't hurt to let Fang assume victory.

Fang steered them down another aisle.

"We already have everything-"

"Except dessert."

Lightning poked at a box of cookies. "What do you call this, then?"

"Snacks."

Lightning rolled her eyes, but allowed Fang to guide the cart to the freezer section. Fang grinned, and pressed her nose to the glass.

"What kind of ice-cream do you want?"

"Whichever flavor will get us checked out the soonest."

Fang returned with an armful of cartons, and Lightning's eye twitched.

Lightning commandeered the cart, and made a brisk pace towards the exit. They got in line, and stood in silence. As the queue shortened, Fang noticed a magazine display beside the register.

"Light, look at this!"

Lightning glanced at Fang, and saw her hold a newspaper proudly aloft. Lightning squinted, and her eyes widened at the title.

_Midnight Joyride! Pair of l'Cie spotted above Bodhum, details on page 26._

Lightning hissed, and lowered her voice to an angry whisper. "You said we couldn't be seen on camera!"

Fang examined the picture. "Just a blur, but damn, look at that altitude!"

The cashier waved them forward, and Lightning snapped back to the present.

"Put it back, Fang."

"But I want to read the article..."

"Then read it while I unload."

–

Lightning retrieved her coat from the bottom of the cart, and tugged it on.

Fang pulled on her own jacket as well. "At least they didn't get anything to identify us."

Lightning exhaled. "Next time, we find somewhere secluded."

"Next time?" Fang raised an eyebrow. "I almost expected you to ban the idea outright..."

Lightning glared at her. "I'm not _that_ much of a tight-ass."

Fang bit back a laugh, and steered the cart towards their car.


	3. Chapter 3

A kiss to her neck, while hands wandered around her midriff.

"Fang."

"It can wait a minute..."

Lightning gently swatted Fang's hand away.

"_You_ insisted on ice-cream, and I'm not about to let it melt."

Fang stuck out her bottom lip, but continued to help put away the groceries. Lightning smirked, but a knock at the door sent a cold feeling down her spine.

"Can you get that?"

Fang nodded, and pressed another kiss to Lightning's neck before she left the kitchen. There was another knock, and Fang grumbled under her breath. She opened the door, and then wished she hadn't.

"Good afternoon, Miss Yun."

Fang leaned on the door frame, and fixed the visitor with a blank stare. "Nabaat. What do you want?"

Jihl smiled, a knowing look in her eyes. "I was just in the neighborhood; decided to visit my _favorite_ pair of l'Cie." She said, "Say, do the two of you get the newspaper?"

Fang shook her head. "Nah." The corner of her mouth tugged upward. "Why pay for mindless chatter when it comes right to your door?"

"It was a _very_ interesting front page." Jihl said, "A couple of l'Cie decided to use our fair city as a personal playground..." She smirked at Fang. "Familiar, isn't it?"

Fang was silent for a moment. "Is that all?"

Jihl looked her in the eye. "Where were the two of you last night?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to swear in front of an officer..." Fang tapped at her chin thoughtfully. "We were performing the horizontal happy-dance."

Jihl raised an eyebrow, and sighed. "Just try to stay out of trouble, Yun."

"Tipping the velvet. Bumping uglies."

"I got it the first-"

"Eating the beaver."

Jihl turned on her heel, and walked off.

"Munching carpet!" Fang laughed, and cupped her hands around her mouth. "LES RELATIONS LESBIENNES!"

"I think the whole neighborhood heard that."

Fang blushed a little, and turned to find Lightning leaning on the wall behind her.

"Jihl was sniffing around, had to scare her off somehow."

Lightning closed the door behind Fang.

"You shouldn't lie to her." Lightning sighed. "It's just going to dig our hole even deeper."

"Maybe we could make up for it." Fang smirked, and drew Lightning close. "Who cares if it was a couple hours off?"

Lightning smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn."

Fang opened an eyelid. "What's wrong?"

Lightning exited the kitchen, an empty carton in her hand.

Fang smiled sheepishly. "Forgot milk?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "A certain someone was hellbent on distracting me yesterday."

"Another certain someone was being too fussy about her shopping list."

Lightning reached for her keys. "Serah will be here soon, but I'll be right back."

Fang sat up from the couch. "It was _today_?"

"You might want to get some clothes on."

With that, Fang was alone. She grumbled a little, and wrapped a blanket around herself. Fang found her shirt flung over the back of a chair, and she retrieved most of her discarded clothing quickly, save a few key articles.

A knock.

"Just a sec!" Fang zipped her jeans, and ambled to the door.

Serah smiled at her, but after a moment her mouth opened in shock. Fang followed Serah's gaze, and her eyes widened at a pair of underwear hanging from a lamp. Fang hastily stuffed the cloth in her pocket, and chuckled nervously.

"I don't even want to know." Serah scowled at her, but there was mirth in her eyes.

"Sorry about that..." Fang led the way to the living room. "Light's out for a moment, but she'll be right back."

Serah nodded, and took a seat. "How have you two been?"

Fang shrugged. "Nothing out of the usual."

"Did you hear about the l'Cie sighting?" Serah asked, "It was just downtown, I can't believe they were so bold!"

Fang's throat tightened. "Yeah, pretty crazy."

"I saw on the news that the government is considering tighter registration measures;" Serah said, "but the l'Cie aren't hurting anyone, it seems a little silly."

Fang nodded, and checked the front window for Lightning. "She just went to the store, not sure what's keeping her."

"It's alright. I have something to ask you anyway." Serah sighed. "Light's never been open with me about things. If something's wrong, will you let me know?"

Fang tilted her head slightly. "What could be wrong?"

"Ever since she moved in with you, she hasn't even called much." Serah said, "I don't think she does it on purpose, but it feels like she's avoiding me."

Fang was silent for a moment. "I think she's just trying to give you space with Snow."

Serah frowned. "That doesn't mean she can't visit..."

"Tell you what," Fang said, "I'll suggest a trip to Nautilus, girls only. Vanille's been bugging me to go for months, so it won't seem suspicious."

"That does sound fun." Serah smiled, and looked at the window. "I think she's back."

A car door slammed, and Fang nodded.

The front door opened, and closed. Lightning waved from the entryway, and entered the kitchen. She exited after a moment, and Serah stood to hug her. Lightning froze for a split second, but returned the hug.

"Light!" Serah drew back, and smiled at her.

"Serah." Lightning gave a tiny smile, and sat on the couch with Fang.

"It's been ages," Serah said, "you wont believe what happened at work last month!"

–

Fang began to tune out from the conversation. Serah was going on and on about her job, or her cat, or something. It wasn't that Fang didn't enjoy her company, but she was well experienced in the art of chatter from Vanille. Sometimes the best option was to relax, and listen only for key words.

Lightning stood up, and Fang snapped back to reality.

Serah looked concerned. "Fang? You alright?"

Fang glanced around. "Yeah, just a little tired."

"Did you hear my question?" Lightning asked.

"Sorry, babe."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "What do you want on your sandwich? I'm making lunch."

Fang grinned. "Surprise me."

Lightning exited the room, and Serah giggled.

Serah lowered her voice. "I haven't seen her smile like this in a long time."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "She was smiling?"

"Not right then, but today." Serah said, "She seems really happy."

A warm feeling blossomed in Fang's chest, and she smiled as well.

–

Fang and Lightning waved, and Serah waved back from her car.

"It was nice seeing her." Fang said, "She reminds me a little of Vanille."

Lightning nodded, and they went back to the couch.

"Speaking of Vanille, she's been begging for a trip to Nautilus." Fang said, "Maybe we can invite her and Serah for a weekend."

Lightning bit her bottom lip. "Maybe. The rides are a little obnoxious."

Fang circled an arm around Lightning. "They have a garden this year, we can hang out there if it gets to be too much."

Lightning nodded, and rested her head on Fang's shoulder.

Fang chuckled. "Need a nap?"

"Mhmm."

* * *

A/N: Tra la la. _I have almost no idea where I'm going with this story._ Tum de dum. _This was supposed to be just a oneshot._ Treddle le de.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip was pleasant enough, Lightning supposed. Vanille and Serah were keeping the chatter level to a medium, and there had been very little turbulence in the shuttle. She gazed out the window, wishing they could have flown themselves instead. Fang snored softly on her shoulder, and Lightning rolled her eyes.

"She better wake up by the time we land." Vanille pouted. "I'll drag her the rest of the way there if I have to."

Serah giggled. "You could always splash cold water on her face."

Vanille glanced at her water-bottle, and received a glare from Lightning.

_Attention Passengers, we are approaching our next stop: Nautilus. Please make sure you__r __seat-belt __is securely fastened, and any compartments are-  
_

Vanille squealed, and pressed her nose to the window.

Fang mumbled, and cracked open an eyelid. "Van. Seat-belt."

Vanille kept her face to the glass. "But I want to see!"

Fang opened both eyes. "You'll see plenty when we land. Belt. Now."

Vanille stuck her tongue out at Fang, but buckled herself in.

_Ple__ase __remain seated__ with your __seat-belt fastened__ until the Shuttle has completely docked, which will be indicated by a green light in the main aisle._

The aircraft shuddered, preparing to land. The ground came into view, and the shuttle docked.

Vanille hopped up from her seat, straining to see the park from the window.

Fang sighed, and the aisle lights turned green a moment later.

–

Vanille dragged Serah through the crowd, content to leave Fang and Lightning behind.

"Think we should catch up?"

Lightning checked for cell reception. "Serah will call if something's up."

Fang glanced at where the duo had disappeared, and chuckled. "Well, where to?"

Lightning shrugged. "The rides look pretty tame."

"Bit hard to match the other night, eh?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "We better be thinking of the same night."

Fang smirked. "Let's just walk a while; see where we end up."

"Alright."

–

Fang had an arm slung around Lightning's shoulders, and they walked through the gardens. Topiary lined the pathway, beside rows of swooping hedges. Lightning's phone rang, and she answered it.

"Serah."

"Hey Light. Vanille wants you both to come find us."

"Where?"

Lightning waited for Serah to figure out where Vanille had dragged them off to.

"I'm not entirely sure, it's one of the new rides."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I can see a food court from here, does that help?"

Lightning sighed. "We'll look for a map. Tell Vanille to relax."

Vanille laughed in the background.

Serah giggled as well. "Sorry, on speaker. See you in a bit."

Lightning closed the phone.

"Time to meet up?" Fang asked.

Lightning nodded, and they exited the gardens.

–

Vanille jumped to see over the crowd, waving wildly. Fang and Lightning wove through the crowd, and looked up to see a towering roller-coaster.

Fang ruffled Vanille's hair. "You aren't planning to ride _that_, right?" she asked, "Squirt like you would probably pass out."

Vanille puffed out her chest. "Would not!"

Lightning glanced up at the roller-coaster, thoroughly unimpressed. A cart looped into her field of vision, and skidded down the track. Lightning narrowed her eyes, it looked like a bit too many sparks flew from the rails.

"C'mon Fang," Vanille said, "I _dare_ you to ride it with us!"

The cart jerked to a stop, and the passengers cried out. Lightning's pupils dilated, another cart was flying down the track.

Before she could even think, Lightning burst out from the crowd. She channeled into her limbs, and shot straight towards the ride. Everything around her slowed. The car full of wailing people, the crowd below, the screech of the wheels- mere seconds from impact. In the back of her mind, she could hear Serah's voice, a faint scream in the distance.

Lightning slammed against the back of the cart, her fingers digging deep into the metal. Wheels screamed against the metal track, and she threw her weight backwards. Lightning startled when she felt something press behind her, but relaxed when Fang's hands dug into the steel beside hers, and pulled. The cart squealed to a stop, and thumped against one in front.

"Keep your head down." Fang whispered against Lightning neck. "Cast some interference, someone's bound to start filming."

Lightning nodded, and channeled obscuring magic into her face. It wasn't enough to fool the human eye for long, but cameras couldn't pick out the details.

Fang glanced at the ground, people had already started gathering below. "Got yours up?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

They took off together, and Lightning glanced back at the crowd. She caught a glimpse of Serah's face, but it was gone in an instant. Lightning exhaled, and flew with Fang into the distance.

* * *

A/N: Here, have another chapter. It's not like this took me all of a single afternoon, while my poor, gigantic beast of a project, _(which took several months of planning and labor)_ quietly withers away in the background. No worries. _(Seriously, just kidding. Strays gets enough views, and I'm sure it'll pick up when the story gets more exciting.)_


End file.
